


Fanart

by Gypsyn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ladynoir Fanart reaction, Pining, fanception, implied masterbation, let me know if I should rate this M instead of T, nothing graphic, still might need a higher rating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: Adrien gets introduced to the joy that is Ladynoir Fanart.Plagg Is considerably less impressed.





	Fanart

“What do _you_ think?”

Adrien jerked ever so slightly at the hand on his shoulder and glanced up blearily to his left. “Huh?”

Nino sighed. "Geez bro, you falling asleep _again_??”

“Sorry,” he replied blearily, reaching up to rub his eyes. Last night’s akuma had been extreamly unkind. “I just... drifted off, what were you saying?”

“Dude, Alya was just asking us if we think Ladybug and Chat noir are an item or not.”  

He felt the familiar prickle of wariness at the mention of his alter ego's name but relaxed with the rest of the statement.

"No I don't think so," he replied tiredly.

 

Not that Chat hadn't **tried** ... _Oh_ , he'd tried. He was STILL trying.

 

“See??” Alya said, crossing her arms in superiority from across the lunch table.

“ _Dude,_ am I seriously the only one here who sees it? I _know_ I’m not THAT alone.”

“What’d you mean?” Adrien asked around a small yawn.

“Fanart of ladybug and chat noir has started showing up online. A LOT of it.” Alya reported chipperly.

He blinked in surprise at the notion, his weariness now a fraction.

“Fan art?”

“Mostly pictures of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing from what I've seen.”

“You've got your browser on safe search,” Nino told her briskly.

Adrien's eyes widened to _disks_. Across the table, poor Marinette choked on her coffee. His gaze flew to her for a second out of concern but Alya was already quick to assist, rubbing her back and handing her napkins.

“Are you okay girl??”

“M-M'fine,” she managed between coughs.

“It's really not _that_ surprising,” Nino frowned. “I mean... there's that photo that came out of Ladybug kissing Cat noir on valentines day.”

 

 _‘True,’_ thought Adrien. _‘And who_ **_wouldn't_ ** _be inspired after seeing THAT?’_

“Yeah but wasn't that just to snap him out of an Akuma’s spell?” Marinette reminded them, ever the spoilsport of the group when it came to this _particular_ topic.

Nino shrugged. “Either way, it sure riled up a lot of fans. and some of them are REALLY good artists.”

 

\---

 

Low and behold, there on his computer screen he saw himself and his dear Ladybug, painted together atop the Eiffel tower.

He greedily soaked in the sight of his hands on her hips. His head bowed and his lady with her eyes closed, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him. One of her hands rested on the center of his chest and the other reaching up to his cheek.

The image made his heart _clench_.

How many times had they stood side by side in just that spot? How many times had he leaned down just like this, hoping for a kiss?

Just as many times as she had brushed him off without taking him seriously. Was the painful answer.

 

Seeing the painting for what it might have been stung. But… The longer he looked the more obvious it became that in the painting they were older. Height wise, he was a head taller than her… and they both looked more mature overall. He was more muscular. Not by a _lot_ , but it showed. And her hair was longer, her figure more developed.

As he started to look at the piece as a snapshot into their  _future_ together the image lost all its bittersweet implications.

He saved it and moved on.

 

The next was a cute little chibi version of the pair of them jumping up together and brandishing their weapons. Their little battle faces were too adorable for words. He gleefully saved that one too.

Maybe he would set it as his phone's new wallpaper.

Next, there was a painting of Ladybug from the side. She was standing alone on the edge of a building looking down at the city. Her long lashes lowered and her lips slightly parted. She seemed like a queen looking over her kingdom. The detail was _amazing_ in this one. He could see every honeycombed bit of her suit reflecting little pieces of the sunset. Even her glossy pink lips and her bright blue eyes caught a little of that glinting light.  He saved that picture too. It deserved a gigantic _frame_ honestly. Or maybe a place in an art gallery.

 

Annnd _finally_ he had one of the fabled kiss artworks.

 _Sort of_.

And this one made a shiver _rocket_ down his spine. In it, he had her pushed up against a brick wall and they had CLEARLY just started to pull away from a serious makeout session. Their lips were Both centimeters away from each other and they both had messed up hair and burning eyes and… Oh _god,_ the zipper on his suit had been pulled down halfway and there was red lipstick _smeared_ all down his chest and his neck and his mouth…  and on _her_ mouth… And she… she looked so _wanting_ …

He let out a loud groan at the sight. There was no **way** he wasn't going to picture this exact scene the _instant_ he laid eyes on her again.   _Hell_ , he might see this in his head every time he closed his _eyes_.

For the moment, he couldn't bring himself to stare for more than ten minutes without feeling horribly guilty. So he saved that picture too and continued his search.

Next up was one of them with their miraculous stones switched. Naturally, his eyes glued to themselves to ‘Minette Noire’ (so named by the artist) first, _soaking_ up the image of his lady wearing so much black and somehow looking SINFULLY sexy and utterly ADORABLE all at once.

It was in a sleeker, more feminine version of his suit with the **most** noticeable change being that it didn't have the zipper down the front.

 _Instead_ ,  her chest was exposed by a V in the front of the fabric.  And _his_ signature golden bell had been shrunk down and affixed to a pink ribbon around her neck that _perfectly_ matched her lips.

 

And he… He was going to have to have a serious lie down now.

The teen tore his eyes away from his partner's chest with the greatest difficulty and leaned back in his chair to stare at his bedroom ceiling.

This was going to be like Time Breaker all over again.

And if he thought the threesome dreams with two Ladybugs were rough on the heart (and sheets) he _clearly_ wasn't going to cope well with any dreams where he got to play with _this_ little kitten.

 

On the other side of the room, he heard Plagg snicker. The sound brought only a tiny shred of self-consciousness to his actions. And only for a moment.

He’d kept the nosy little Kwamii around long enough that he'd lost a good deal of shame when it came to Plagg’s little remarks.

Blackmail didn't have much effect at this point either. The little devil had enough dirt on him by now that it hardly _mattered_ if he added more. Besides, reacting just _encouraged_ him. Showing he was bothered just proved that the information had **value**.

Adrien had already resigned himself to death by mortification should his Kwamii _ever_ get to speak with Ladybug at length.

The alternative was essentially _outing_ himself via cheese bills and a stink so bad the mansion would probably end up being  _condemned_.

 

He looked back at the screen to glance over the version of himself covered in the red and black spots, pleased to see they'd made the suit more masculine than he'd have expected.

He was tickled to see that beside his red and black bedecked form the artist had playfully written ‘Gentlebug’.  He muffled a laugh, saved the image and moved on.

-

He found plenty of other pictures that he liked and saved too over the next couple hours. Silly cartoons of them bantering, more chibis, painstakingly realistic drawing and paintings. Sometimes the artists played with the suit designs or switched them up with other animal themes.

He even found one where he and Ladybug were redesigned as _bad guys_ and he had to say, he dug the bad girl look on his lady. Following that, he laughed hard when he found chibi’s of their evil selves robbing a bank with bags full of money as Lady Wifi chased after them shouting for them to stop. Oh, he’d _have_ to show Alya THAT one.

But nearly three hours into it, his search started to run dry. He had well over a hundred pictures in his new ‘fan art’ file by that point. But…

His eyes flickered to the search options as he hesitated. If he started looking for something more _specific… (_ or if he turned off safe search) then who KNEW what kind of a mess he would find there? DEFINITELY more than one image was bound to scar him for life. (This was the internet after all) But bearing that risk in mind… the rewards were still tempting.

He wouldn't be able to look Ladybug in the eye EVER again… But- _OH_ GOD HE WAS TYPING IT IN.

Adrien forced himself to stop. The words; ‘Ladynoir ki-’ glared back at him accusingly.

The boy hesitated, biting his lip viciously.

“Nonononononono…” he muttered, deleting it and pushing his chair away from the desk. “BAD idea. HORRIBLE idea!”

Several deep, steadying breaths and he turned off the computer and desk lamp then forced himself to bed.

 

\---

 

Adrien laid spread across his mattress for more than an _hour_ after that, still wide awake and _staring_ at his dark computer screen.

He'd been right before.

Several pictures in _particular_ had BURNED themselves behind his eyelids. But what was more, his conversation with the others kept coming back to him.

What other amazing scenes where there to be found? He'd pretty much discovered all the good G rated art that came up from a simple google search. (And some T Stuff) But a teenage boy’s curiosity was a difficult thing to curb.

He'd seen porn before, so THAT wouldn't be new. And he was admittedly very biased about the women's hair color (Black) and body type (petite) in his selection. (And he may or may not have imagined it was **_her_** with **_him_** _every single time._ ) But this was different. _This_ was like its own _league_ of weird pervy stalker behavior. If Ladybug EVER found out he'd saved pictures of her like _that_ on his computer, he really **would** die of shame.

But at this rate, he was doubtful of his ability to resist.

And _really_ , it was only one step up from what he was already doing… _Right_?

Adrien squirmed in the sheets, aching to jump up and rush back to what he’d been doing.

He only  _barely_ managed to hold himself back with the knowledge that it was already late and his computer was being monitored.

 

For a long time, that had been the biggest thing stopping him from experiencing porn in the _first_ place. He'd feared that if he dared look it up then it would get back to his father and all internet privileges would be gone in an instant.

But a few days after first buckling under the strain of his hormones (quickly followed by the _horrifying_ discovery that incognito mode did NOT, in fact, hide his searches from his father's monitoring programs) the worst he'd gotten out of his nieve mistake was a _painfully_ awkward sex talk and the subtle assurance that porn was _fine_ so long as his father didn't have to hear about it becoming a _problem_ down the line.

Adrien had been surprised, to say the least, but the man never _had_ been strongly religious or expressed any open _disdain_ for sexual content before. (Or at least he’d never _openly_ muttered or ranted about ads being too raunchy or the occasional models that came through the industry with porn on their resume.)  

And in the end, Adrien figured his father had been a young man himself once. (Though that was weird to think about.)

But _despite_ his father's apparent tolerance, Adrien figured that looking up superhero porn this late on a school night would _probably_ be considered a **_problem_ **.

 

\---

 

Half an hour more of staring at his computer and Adrien tore off his blankets, flung himself from the bed and scrambled to turned it on.

Somewhere near his pillows came a nasal sigh of annoyance.

 

“I guess I’ll just go sleep in the closet _again_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's not longer. I just didn't have the steam to make it into anything bigger than a silly one-shot.  
> That said, i probably will come back to it eventually. If only to polish it up and possibly show what happens the next day or two.
> 
> \---
> 
> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
